


Blood on my name

by Mikaeru



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru





	Blood on my name

Prompt: sottobosco della politica


End file.
